Piriri to Yukou!
from album 1st Chou Berryz' ---- '''Released' May 26, 2004 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2004 Label Piccolo Town Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! 2nd Single (2004) Next: Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ 4th Single (2004) ]] Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう！, Let's Spice Things Up!) is the 3rd single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on May 26, 2004 on the PICCOLO TOWN label in a regular (PKCP-5040) edition. The Single V (PKBP-5019) was released on June 9, 2004. Track listing thumb|right|220px|Berryz Koubou - Piriri to Yukou! PV CD Tracklist #Piriri to Yukou! #Kacchoee! (かっちょええ!; Very Cool!) #Piriri to Yukou! (Instrumental) Single V track listing #Piriri to Yukou! (PV) #Piriri to Yukou! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Members featured in this release *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudou Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV performances *2004.05.23 Hello! Morning *2004.05.28 POP JAM *2004.06.10 AX MUSIC TV *2004.06.19 CDTV Song Information *Lyrics **Tsunku *Music **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro **Shamisen and Hayashi: Yoza Yoshiaki **Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Furuya "chibi" Keiko Lyrics Romaji Nemutte mo nemutte mo Netarinai netarinai Asonde mo asonde mo Mada tarinai mada tarinai Keeki sh/sug areba zenbu sud/na tabetai Hoka no ts/to ko no mo Oishii is/ku sou nei yeah yeah sh/sug piriri to yukou sud/na hikishime yukou ts/to hayaoki shitara is/ku wow wow wow ts/to yeah yeah yeah sud/na jinsei dakara ts/to rizumu wo kizamou is/ku rokku na yeah yeah yeah sh/sug wow wow wow sud/na yeah yeah yeah Piriri to yukou! Nayande mo nayande mo Wakaranai wakaranai Waratte mo waratte mo Mada tarinai mada tarinai Kami wo is/ku chekku matsuge ts/to chekku Rippu sud/na chekku Oshare sh/sug nei yeah yeah yeah ts/to piriri to yukou is/ku wabisabi tsukeyou sh/sug shawaa wo abite sud/na wow wow wow ts/to yeah yeah yeah is/ku jinsei dakara sh/sug rizumu de kizamou sud/na fankii ni yeah yeah yeah ts/to wow wow wow is/ku yeah yeah yeah Piriri to yukou! sh/sud/na/sug piriri to yukou wabisabi tsukeyou sh/sud/na/sug shawaa wo abite sh/sud/na/sug wow wow wow sh/sud/na/sug yeah yeah yeah ts/to/is/ku jinsei dakara rizumu de kizamou ts/to/is/ku fankii ni yeah yeah yeah ts/to/is/ku wow wow wow ts/to/is/ku yeah yeah yeah Piriri to yukou! English Even though I sleep, even though I sleep, I don't lie down, I don't lie down Even though I have fun, even though I have fun, it's not enough, it's not enough If there's cake, I want to eat it all Other kids probably like it too, yeah yeah Let's cry, let's be tense If I wake up early Wow, wow, wow, yeah, yeah, yeah This is life, so you've gotta carve out a rhythm, a rockin' one Yeah, yeah, yeah, wow, wow, wow Yeah, yeah, yeah Let's cry! Even though I worry, even though I worry, you don't know about it, you don't know about it Even though I laugh, even though I laugh, it's not enough, it's not enough I check my hair, I check my lashes I check my lips, I'm fashionable Yeah, yeah, yeah Let's cry, let's be simplistic and humble Basking in the shower's water Wow, wow, wow, yeah, yeah, yeah This is life, so you've got to move on with the rhythm, in a funky way Yeah, yeah, yeah, wow, wow, wow Yeah, yeah, yeah Let's cry! This is life, so you've got to move on with the rhythm, in a funky way Yeah, yeah, yeah, wow, wow, wow Yeah, yeah, yeah Let's cry! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Releases